My Day
by Conquerer Worm
Summary: A short poem I cooked up in English class. While in the Guyana Highlands, some friction arises between the two. Who will give up the fight first? (DR) Chapter 2: Domon's secret spot is revealed. What will Rain say? Chapter 3: Further feelings are shown...
1. My

So, I decided to write a poem. Don't hurt me! *Blunt objects are thrown at authoress' head*

Legolas: Hmm. Well, now that Hannah has passed out, I get to be... THE AUTHOR! MUAHAHA! *Coughs are heard* Yes. Well, Hannah was really bored in English today and felt inspired. So... read it! Bask in its glory! Bask, darn you! 

Hannah: *Wakes up* Ugh. Well, this poem is D/R inspired. It begins with Rain's POV, then Domon's. It alternates! Except the second to the last stanza, that's Rain's POV too. Yeah. Well, read it! And if I get three reviews, I'll make it into a story or something. ^~^ 

``~My Day- Average Ordinary Love~``

My day is droning by and by

Filled with love and deceit and brimmed with lies.

Emotions stir,

My mind whirs...

Your tongue is dripping honey

And all of your cunning

Is confusing me. Why do I feel this way?

Your fingertips bleed emotion,

Love and hate, so cold

Yet causing friction and commotion...

Wising I wasn't bound to you

By my childhood chains,

Yet so much good

Comes from this bane.

Your exterior is rough;

And interior calloused;

Is there anything I could do

To stop you from acting with such malice?

Your hand reaches through

Your shield of insecurities,

And your voice rings true-

Your hand brushes mine.

Apologies- not needed, not accepted;

You brace yourself for a warm smile.

My day drones on.  


~~~

Stupid, yes? Very short. I dunno why I posted it. BUT, I will make it into a short story if you want. Whatever you guys want! (BTW, I don't expect very many reviews for a poem and will get back to "Songfiction Storybook" ASAP. But I actually kinda like this... maybe it could be a good story....)

Legolas: Hannah does own this poem.(No character names were mentioned after all...) But Hannah doesn't own G Gundam anyways. ^~^

--Sailor Hannah


	2. Day

Oooooh! thanks so much you guys!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! And to thank you, I've written the story! I really didn't mean for the long delay, I just.... wasn't inspired. But I was a couple of days ago, so... here you go!!! Enjoy!!

``~My Day- Average Ordinary Love~``

~My day is droning by and by~

~Filled with love and deceit and brimmed with lies.~

~Emotions stir,~

~My mind whirs...~

Her curled toes jerked out of the icy stream, causing ripples where the shaken beads of water had splashed to. 

'It's so cold!' Rain thought to herself, shivers shooting up her spine. She cautiously dipped her largest toe into the water, sighing at the shock of numbness it caused. 'How does he stand it?' Rain pondered as her eyes wandered ahead of her. At first they went from the stream, then to the waterfall, then to their target. His body was shining from the torrential downpour of sweat that rained from his brow, as well as the the mist of the waterfall. His muscles flexed as he repeatedly slashed at the waterfall. His dampened hair stuck to the sides of his face, and his bleeding red headband was tangled in messy knots. He began panting heavily, and hoarse noises began tumbling from his lips.

"Domon?" Rain said worriedly. She waded into the stream up to her knees in an attempt to come closer. The current was too rough, so she began going back to the shore. She climbed onto the grass and brushed off her wet legs. She began to stride over to where Domon was standing.

"Are you alright? Come on and dry off. I think you've gotten sick." Rain shouted over the noise of the water crashing. Domon either didn't hear her or didn't care- he didn't even turn around. He hacked about, straightened up, and continued his attack. She frowned and she wore an annoyed face. She tapped her bare toes in frustration. "Didn't you hear me?" Domon turned and scowled. His face frightened Rain; he looked angered and very frustrated. He shook his shoulders dry as he stepped toward her, sword in hand. He dragged his heels against the current, kicking up mud in the otherwise clear water. Rain stepped back as he drew closer, trying to hide the fact that she was afraid. He glared at her as his foot landed on the muddy bank with a thud. 

"Can't you ever just stop bothering me?!" Domon snapped. Rain frowned as he walked past her, fists clenched. Rain shot an icy glare at his back. 

'Where does he get off saying things like that? I just wanted to help!' Rain's mind screamed. She stormed away in the opposite direction of him, walking blindly into the forest. She ignored the continuous pains from her scraped and cut feet. She crunched a branch under her foot as she muttered angrily.

~Your tongue is dripping honey~

~And all of your cunning~

~Is confusing me. Why do I feel this way?~

"I swear, if she bugs me one more time while I'm training..." Domon growled to himself. He stopped in midstep. What exactly would he do? He wouldn't hurt her... would he? Domon shook the thought off as he strode back to camp. He sheathed his sword before disrespectfully throwing it against a rock. He sat down with a thump upon a decomposing log, crawling with insects and moss. It cracked under his weight, so Domon rolled off it and sat on the hard ground. He huffed and and coughed. Maybe she had been right. Was he coming down with something? After all, she was a doctor. She was probably right. He rolled his eyes rudely and closed them. He sighed as he shifted into a more comfortable position on his side. He felt unusually tired and unwilling to do anything. Especially apologizing to someone.

He yawned and was caught in a harsh cough. He didn't cover his mouth; there was no one else there. He pounded his chest and spit a couple of feet away. He lied his head down and it began to pound. He wanted to go to sleep on his slightly comfortable bed compiled of crumpled sheets; but he couldn't move. He wished someone was there to help him up...no. He could get up himself. He rolled onto his back and strained to sit up. He grunted and shakily stood up. He walked toward his tent and quickly flopped onto his bed. He went into a fit of coughing and reached for Rain's canteen that had dropped on the ground. He opened the top and chugged it down, water messily spilling on his clothes and staining his face. He dropped it, cap off, onto the ground as it sloshed about. He eyelids drooped and he quickly fell asleep.

~Your fingertips bleed emotion,~

~Love and hate, so cold~

~Yet causing friction and commotion...~

Rain sighed as her mind cleared of all of the anger. She had walked at least a mile or two away from camp, and was now somewhat lost. She was still mad at Domon for snapping at her; but she was beginning to become worried over him. He probably snapped just because he was sick, which people tend to do. She should check on him.... no. He wanted to be left alone, a statement that was obvious. So for now, she should just wander a little longer. Let her mind wander.

'Hmm...something to think about. Let's see now. Maybe why Domon act the way he does. No, that's a stupid question. It's because he was betrayed by his brother and master, obviously.' Rain thought. She was engulfed in shadow that was caused by the tree canopy overhead, unable to see beyond her. She felt about her, and sat down on a stump. She continued to think. 

'But... why does he act so harsh to me? Did I do something wrong?...Or is he hiding something from me?' Rain bit her lip. Her fingers tapped her chin as she awaited the answer, as if it were to tumble from the sky. 'No, that's not it. He just... I don't know... maybe he... no...' She fought with herself over the truth. 'I should get out of this forest and get back to camp. The sun is setting, and before I know it, I'll never be able to leave here.' She stood silently and followed the light from the sunset, trying to escpe the forest.

~Wising I wasn't bound to you~

~By my childhood chains,~

~Yet so much good~

~Comes from this bane.~

'Domon, come over here! I think I've found something!" The girl shouted. She was giggling happily as I stumbled toward her. She was kneeling next a stream of water- one right next to our house, leading to the lake. I didn't feel that comfortable around her anymore- I was only 10, and I had my 'first crush' as my older brother put it. My heart always sped up when I was around her, my voice cracked, and that meant I didn't talk as much. She was a tad confused at the way I acted, but she ignored it. I sat by her side, to see up close what she had found. I looked up at her shyly and she smiled. She motioned for me to look closer, an I put my head down at the edge of the water.

And then it happened. The next thing I knew, I was flailing around in the water, making a fool of myself. I heard a laugh behind me. Two laughs. I waded out of the stream, wiped my eyes, and gaped at what I saw. My older brother laughing it up with Rain. I frowned and felt my brows weigh themselves down. I stomped off angrily to my room, were I didn't talk to anyone, let alone come out of my room, for hours. I was so... embarassed. 

I heard a tap at my window, and I ignored it. 

"Domon, come on out. I was only playing." Rain called. I huffed and yelled at her to leave me alone. "Don't make me come in there! I've broken into your room a million times before, so don't think anything is stopping me now!"

"Can't you ever stop bothering me!?" I snapped. I heard a small gasp. It was followed by a small, simple sniffle. She knew as well as I did- she had been defeated. I saw her shadow against my window blinds run, and run far. I felt so bad... but I hid it. I couldn't let her know that I liked her. Liked it when she played around.... joked... laughed... everything. I didn't want anyone to know I was soft.....

Domon shot up.

"What a nightmare," Domon whispered to himself. He was sweating terribly, and slobber had trailed down his face. He wiped it off with his sheets and sat up. He threw the sheets off of him as he began to stand.He noticed something odd as he walked about the camp- Rain still wasn't back. Did what he say really hurt her? Was she lost? Maybe he should just wait for her to get back...

~Your exterior is rough;~

~And interior calloused;~

~Is there anything I could do~

~To stop you from acting with such malice?~

Rain walked warily, step by step. A fire was in sight, or, at least, some smoke. She was leaning on a charred stick she had found a while back, and sighed from relief as she drew closer to the camp. 'Thank God I made it back,' Rain thought as she stepped into the clearing. She saw a silhouette of a figure against the dancing flames ahead. His back was turned and he was sitting silently. His body rose up and down with heavy breathing. Rain laid the stick down and crept silently behind him. She saw his face illuminated- his eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly ajar. Rain breathed in the crisp night air as she bravely wandered forward. Maybe he was asleep...

"So, you're back." A voice snapped. Rain stepped backward in surprise. She meekly responded with a nod, even though Domon couldn't see her. She straightened herself as she went to go to her tent. She felt Domon's icy eyes follow her, the hair bristling on her neck. She entered the tent and sighed. She flopped onto her 'bed' and examined her sore feet. She was so foolish, walking into a jungle barefoot. Thorns were implanted, mud engulfed them, and leaves were stuck onto them. She reached for her medical kit at her side, and searched around for some tweasers and some disinfectant. She cleaned her feet and pulled most of the thorns, biting her lip. She mustn't make a sound.

Meanwhile, Domon was enjoying himself. He could plainly see Rain's uneasy shadow through the tent and the torch inside. He watched as she jerked every once in awhile from some unknown pain. He watched as she was... plucking at her foot. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of what was going on; it was mean, but it was the truth. After a while he worried at some very quiet whimpering; she couldn't be that hurt, could she? Just at that thought, the light went out. Domon shrugged as he grabbed a bucket of water he had gathered earlier and splashed it onto the fire.

~Your hand reaches through~

~Your shield of insecurities,~

~And your voice rings true-~

~Your hand brushes mine.~

'Is he going to sleep?' Rain thought. Just to be sure, Rain peeked outside. No one. She smiled out of relief and stood slowly, gaining support from her hands as she pushed herself up. A wave of pain shot through her, and she fell to her knees, landing on the rocky ground outside her safe tent. She had grabbed the tent's rough cloth in an attempt to save herself, but it was to no avail. The tent came crashing down on top of her.

"What's going on here?" Domon shouted as he ran back to the camp clearing. He looked at a cloud of dust that had risen into the night air, and ran to it. It was the spot where Rain's tent had been... what was going on? He knelt and dug through the collapsed tent. A hand was fidgeting out. His black eyebrows arched as he pulled on the hand. He heard a small gasp as he tugged it out- just slightly roughly- and the body was revealed.

'What went on here?' Domon thought. He had only been gone moment. But instead of asking, he said nothing. His hands reached under her arms and he gently pulled her out of the mess. He dragged her to a nearby rock and laid her back against it. She was blushing like crazy, although the darkness consumed her embaressment. She was about to say something, but she bit her lip. The two sat in silence. The air was filled with confusion, as if the wind carried their thoughts. Domon sat beside her, with his arms at his side. Rain scooched a bit away; but no more. The two sat for quite a while- until a sudden movement broke the peace. In an attempt to be more comfortable against the rock, Domon had moved is hands about the ground. They ran over a warm object- Rain's hand.

~Apologies- not needed, not accepted;~

~You brace yourself for a warm smile~.

Domon's hand quickly withdrew, as well as Domon himself. He shyly stood and hurried over to his tent. He was glowing a bright pink, a most unusual color for him. He opened the cloth door and was about to sit down when he realized- Rain was going to be left out in the cold.

'Now Domon, think. She has to sleep in the tent, of course, but where would I sleep then? Certainly not in the same tent- she would get the wrong idea. I'll sleep outside. But then she would worry about me getting even more sick and-' Domon stopped and sighed. This was going no where. 'But I shouldn't go back to fast- what would she think? I mean, I'm just a friend, and friend's make mistakes, right? She knew that was an accident, right?' Domon paused. 'Or was it?' Domon's questions to himself were broken by a sudden clash of lightening. Then followed by the heavy pitter-patter of tropical rain pounding on the thick canvass of the tent. 'I should bring her in here. Now. No questions about it.' At that, Domon's heart pushed his pride out he window- he stood and opened the tent. His thick boots immediately sunk into the mud, making it even more hard to walk. The heavy rain stung his face, but he didn't care. He walked over to where Rain's shadow was curled up in a ball. He tapped her shoulder oh-so-casually. She didn't look up- her face was buried beneath her arms. Domon placed a firm hand her shoulder, although the trip there was quite a test. 

"Domon- is that you?" Rain questioned, her voice rising above the pummeling wind. Her eyes struggled to look up, and Domon outstretched a hand. She smiled lightly and grabbed it. He pulled her up, his knees shaking. He shielded her as they ran to the tent. He practically pushed her into the tent, followed, and closed the tent forcefully. He didn't turn around, but could feel her warm eyes searching him. He hesitantly turned and sat down across from her. She looked very uncomfortable; her hair was dripping, clothes were damp and freezing, and her face red and stinging. His hands reached for a towel he often used to wipe off his sweat from training and threw it into her lap. She shakily responded with a 'Thanks'. She wrung out her hair by squeezing it tightly, and wiped off her face. It smelled terribly and was sticky; but she didn't complain. She couldn't say much of anything right then.

"Th-thank y-you," Rain said, her spine shivering, causing sudden brakes in her words. Domon didn't respond; he didn't even nod. He just watched her. 

'Why is he staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong? Or is it because I look so bad?' Rain thought warily. She put the towel down in front of her, pushing it to the middle. And they sat. And Domon stared. And Rain thought. Finally, Domon broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." Domon said in a slightly bashful way. This caught Rain off guard.

'Wha-what?"

"I'm-I'm sorry. For the way I acted. For what I did." Domon said nervously. Rain's jar dropped ajar. Was the 'King of Hearts' admitting defeat? To her?

"Don't apologize. You had every right to act that way." Rain lied. "And by the way, you're sick, right?" Rain said cautiously. Domon shrugged lightly, still confused by her response earlier. Rain sat up and slowly dragged her knees across the dusty floor. She sat atop her arched feet and tapped her finger against her chin. "I'll be right back." Rain said suddenly. She sat up and walked outside the tent. She dug around the mess of her destroyed tent and smiled at what she had found. She ran back to Domon's tent-carefully, as not to slip- and sat down in front of him.

"Here- I found some cold medicine. I don't have anymore, so open up and swallow." Rain commanded in a haughty voice. Domon arched one eyebrow and shook his head in a very boyish manner. "Come on now- open!" Rain said as she forced his jaw open and popped the pill in. This was a routine that was remembered by the both of them. They both laughed a little and got back to their quiet silence. It was casually interrupted by a small cough from Domon's throat. Then, the continuous noise of the heavy rain stopped.

"Well, that's my cue. Goodnight, and sleep well," Rain commented as she stood to go outside and sleep on the muddy, rocky ground. A rough hand grabbed hers. She turned around, confused.

"No. I'm going, you stay." Domon said as he stood quickly, taking a step ahead of her- blocking the exit.

"Come on. You're sick, and need to be warm. I'm warning you- as a doctor and a friend, just stay in here. Please." Rain said, confronting him. The two stared each other in the eye. Domon eventually backed down and let Rain leave. Rain walked out side and lied down uncomfortably on the wet grass, with worms and snails strewn about.

'You're not going to let her just sleep in the cold, are you? At least give her a blanket!' One side of Domon said angrily. Domon shook his head and sat back down on his bed. He smiled sadly as he waited for dawn to arrive.

~My day drones on.~  


Rain felt warm. Unusually warm. Her eyes blinked open and she lifted her hands to wipe them. She looked about her to see she was... in the tent. Wrapped carefully in Domon's blankets. An unlit torch was next to her and the bright morning sun bleaching the brown tent a warm yellow. She snuggled a bit more tightly into the covers and looked about. Domon wasn't there. How did she get there? The answer was obvious. Domon had brought her in there while she was asleep. Tucked her in kindly. That couldn't be right... he wouldn't do that, would he? Maybe the reason that he acted so oddly, ignored her, and yet did this was because... did he... Rain shook her head of such thoughts. She reminded herself to bother Domon about it later. While he was training, of course.

~~~

Phew, that was long! ^~^ I hope you guys enjoyed it! And if there is any confusion, just tell me! Please review, or I will not write ever again. Tehe! ^-^ 

Legolas: Yeah. Review. She'll update SS if you do... ^~^ 

Me: Yeah. And I'll eventually write a thank you note to everyone individually, so yeah. Feel free to tell me of any errors, or you can even flame me. I don't mind. ^___^ Oh, and tell me your fav part. I will write more like that if I know what you like!! So, until next time! See ya'!

--Sailor Hannah (P.S. I'm sorry that you are lost Berk... do you need a map?)


	3. Average Ordinary Love

^~^ Yaaay for reviews! Yay for fanfiction! Yay for Saturdays! Whoo! I won't talk right now so you can read right away! Yaaaaaay for shutting up!

***

A smile swept across her face as she greeted the day-even though the sun was blinding her. Her hands reached up to wipe her eyes and they began to adjust. She closed the flap to the tent and yawned. She rolled her shoulders and stretched the crooks out of her neck. The ground was plastered with snails- unusually large ones, by the way. It was muddy and there were pools of brown water scattered around the camp. Rain looked disgusted as she turned back into the tent to put on her shoes. Man, had they caused a lot of trouble last night. She smiled sadly as the memory of his kindness still drifted in front of her mind's eye, like an unimaginable ghost. She still couldn't believe he had been so nice to her.... maybe it never really happened at all. It could be just a hopeless dream.

'But how can you explain being in Domon's tent when you woke up?' One side of Rain asked. She shoed the thought away like a beggar looking for food. She stepped back outside and decided that she should pick up her tent first of all things. She looked down, puzzled how to fix the muddy, wet, sloppy mess. She closed her eyes in disgust as she picked up the corner of the canvass tent, sopping and heavy with mud. She laid it out in a spot of sun that the surrounding cliffs did not eclipse, for it was too dry out.

'Wait a minute,' Rain thought. 'Shouldn't I wash it first? To get the mud out?' She nodded silently as she dragged the tent backwards, trying to get to the closest stream. She cringed as she stepped on a snail (eww!) and stuck out her tongue. She eventually got to the edge of the stream. The bank was slippery and hard to walk on, and she couldn't walk without almost stumbling in her high heels. She popped them off and she sunk her feet into the mud. She dragged the tent into the icy water with a loud splash. There was barely a current so it was easy to wash without it getting away(as long as she grasped it firmly). The water turned a murky brown as the canvass slowly became clean. Rain smiled at her victory. She waded back out of the stream (she had been up barely to her knees) and stepped ashore. 

But she wasn't feeling too lucky that day.

Rain slipped on the mud and tumbled back into the water. Although she wasn't even close to drowning- she just sat in the mud- shocked, nonetheless. Her mouth gaped open as she plucked her hand out of the rocky mud. She scowled as she pushed herself up, fuming at her complete foolishness. She looked about her to see her tent drifting downstream. 

"No!" Rain yelled aloud and ran after it. Her skirt was dripping mud and it trailed down her legs in globs. She followed it downstream and saw that ahead of her, the stream led into a small lake. A lake with a waterfall. She slowed down and breathed heavily as she finally caught up with it .She put a hand to her chest as she bent down to get it. She sighed thankfully and studied her surroundings. It was very hazy, for the waterfall caused mist to arise all around it. She searched about for the shoreline and sat with a thump. She inhaled the crisp air as she laid her back down on the ground. She stretched her arms lazily around her as she pulled the tent onto the land. She exhaled and rolled onto her side. It was beautiful, being this close to the waterfall. The splashing of the water created a deep crashing sound, seemingly destructive and beautiful at the same time. It was now such a common noise to her, it sounded like a steady hum. Her finger made continuous circles as her mind sat blankly. Her eyes wandered around the fog, not searching for anything in particular. She closed them tightly and sighed. She loved being alone sometimes.

But then she remembered what she was really supposed to be doing.

***

'What was she doing here? How did she find me?' He questioned himself. He thought he could hide for at least the rest of the day. But there she was, lying on the bank, not too far away. Should he ignore her?

'Yeah. I'll just ignore her.' Domon said to himself. He inhaled the morning air as he shifted in his place. He had been meditating under the waterfall, trying to clear his mind of any insecurities. He was shivering madly, but he straightened himself out and put his head under the forceful water. It pounded on his skull, causing some skin to wear away. His head began to pound but he pushed the ache away. His throat was soar and burning, causing him to be very uncomfortable. He went into a loud fit of coughing and quickly covered his mouth. His eyes rapidly flew to Rain's unmoving body, hoping she didn't see him. Domon slowly scooched back, behind the waterfall, and sat on a flat rock. He looked up to see cracks in the wall behind the cataract, leading up to a dent in the wall. It was a crevice that someone could easily hide in, having a great view of everything. He grabbed ahold of one of cracks and slowly made his way up. Once he arrived at the dent, he sat down upon one one of the smooth rocks. His view was spectacular, the water illuminating the small 'cave' with the sun's soft light bouncing off the sloshing water. The greenish water had streaks of blue and sparkled majestically.

"I wish she could see this," Domon's brain had lost control, his heart consuming his words. He sounded... sweet. Girly. A side he hated to bring out. But he really did wish someone was there. He really didn't care who. It was possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 'There you go again. Sounding girlish. Now just get down from here and continue training. Meditating has brought nothing good to you.' Domon just ignored the voice and sat in awe. His feet dangled off the edge, his hands placed firmly on both sides of himself. He just sat like that for eternity.

***

'I am supposed to be cleaning my mess,' Rain said to herself. 'Not admiring the view.' She planted her hands at her sides and strained the muscles in her back to sit up. 

"Ugh." Rain sighed. She pushed her feet firmly on the ground and stood. She picked up the now freshly damp tent and held it tightly against her chest, as not to drag it. She cringed at the cold against her now clammy skin and walked on. She eventually arrived at the campsite, and laid the canvass in the sunlight. The sun was searing her now, unlike just moments before. Heat waves now danced vividly in front of her, clouding her vision. She shook her head and bent over to clean the mess. She piled all of the wet and sopping changes of clothes on a dry patch of grass, and piled all of the other supplies on another. She wiped the sweat forming at her brow as she continued. She had rolled up her long sleeves up to her shoulders, and searched about her supplies for a rubber band. She smiled as, for the first time in years, put her hair back in a pony tail- a very long pony tail. (0.o;; That's an odd picture to imagine...) She grinned as she put her tent up again (it was already dry) and laid down some fresh blankets. She lied her supplies about and sat down tiredly. It was exhaustingly hot, and Rain was wishing for some water. She remembered that she had seen it not too long ago... in Domon's tent! 

"Now what was he doing with my waterbottle?" Rain questioned herself aloud. She needed to talk to someone- even if it where herself. She smiled in an amused fashion as she felt along the edge of the uncapped bottle. It was sticky ...with slobber. She popped a puzzled look as she walked out of the tent to wash the bottle. "If he steals my canteen, can't he do me a favor by not slobbering all over it?" Rain said to herself. She walked on and was very careful as to not slip on the bank as she washed the top off and the inside as well. She capped it and sloshed the water inside, uncapped it, and poured it out. The water fell slowly, as if in slow motion, and Rain admired the flashing water. Not enough water was collected to form a solid color, so the falling water appeared as clear as glass. Rain scooped some more water to drink and dropped it a top her head. Water streamed joyfully down her cheeks, and her normally poofy hair was slicked down and in a ponytail. She opened her mouth and let the water splash into her mouth, not even caring in the slightest if it missed. She cupped more into her bottle and walked up the bank. She went back to camp to be greeted by a surprise.

***

Domon had left his 'secret spot' to go back to the camp. He really needed food- not that he showed it. He began to bite his lip as he went back to the camp. He hadn't seen Rain's body on the shore, so he knew she was back at camp. He stepped along the dusty trail as he walked into the campsite. Rain wasn't there. His eyes searched all about and eventually watched as a figure made it's way there. That didn't look like Rain... But it was. It was her face. But not her hair- definitely not her hair. He shot her an amused yet confused look, with some hidden fright. He didn't want to talk about last night... he hoped she wouldn't bring it up.

"Well, if it isn't Domon Kasshu. Finally decide to eat?" Rain said with slight sarcasm. Domon looked down and shrugged. Rain smiled as she walked past him to gather a pot to make what they ate the most frequently: stew. More like boiled water with pieces of shriveled meat, Domon thought ungratefully. 

"So, I didn't see you training in the your normal spot," Rain lied. She wanted to make some kind of conversation so their only time together wouldn't feel too...akward. 

"Yeah, well I decided to train somewhere else." Domon said blandly. Rain sighed in a defeated manner. He really wasn't too talkative anymore. She rolled her eyes at the thought and went into the tent to grab the large metal pot, as well as some metal bars that acted as a pot holder(they hold the pot just above the fire...). She smiled as she grabbed a match and brought the items outside. She sat across from Domon on another rotting log. (There sure are a lot of those...o.0)

She bent over and grabbed some small pieces of wood and formed a small tepee in the center of a circle of rocks. She struck the match across one of the typically grey rocks, and the match caught aflame. She quickly stuck it inside the tepee and the fire very slowly caught on. Once all the wood was on fire, Rain grabbed her canteen and poured out the water into the pot by her side. She grabbed it's handle with both hands for a firm grasp and swung it onto the metal bars above the fire. She wiped her forehead from the sudden heat and smiled at Domon, who sat like an unmoving statue across the blaze. His cold stare seemed to freeze the dancing flames before him. Rain frowned and looked back to the ground. 

After about 8 minutes of silence and tried conversations, the water began to bubble. Rain smiled thankfully as she stood to grab some of the dried meats packaged away in her tent. They expanded and released their flavor after sitting in water, a most handy trick. She tossed a couple into the water and remembered to get a stirring spoon and maybe some spices. She soon put some powdered onion in and stirred the now murky soup. It slowly became thick and it was time to test it out.

'Domon," Rain started. He didn't look up. "Would you mind getting the bowls and the spoons?" Domon slowly stood and dug around the tent for it. He came out with everything she had requested, but her certainly didn't look too pleased. He handed it to her without looking into her face and sat back down. 'Thanks," Rain whispered. She dipped her large stirring spoon into the brew and spooned out stew for the two of them. Her hand reached over the fire as she handed Domon his bowl, and his hand slowly reached out to take it. He grabbed her hand instead of the bowl by accident- but quickly recovered by pretending he didn't care. He pulled the bowl roughly from her grasp, and grabbed a spoon as well. He hastily began to devour the food, unable to keep his cool. He was starving.

"So... I guess you like it...?" Rain asked with a grin teasing the sides of her mouth.

"Not... really..." Domon said with the stew muffling his voice. "I'm...just...hungry." He slurped down the whole bowl, and wiped off his messy face. Rain was frowning deeply and looked down. He sure was a jerk at times. She spooned politely into her soup and sipped it quietly. But before she knew it, Domon had grabbed the large spoon from her side and was hastily spooning more into his bowl. When he finished that bowl, he scraped what was left into his bowl and ate that.

'I guess he really was just hungry,' Rain thought. She finished her soup and set it down beside her. The flame slowly died out.

"Rain," Domon finally said. This startled Rain, but she quickly recovered.

"Yes?" 

"I wanted to show you something."

Rain's eyebrows arched playfully, and her mouth opened to say something, but quickly shut to see Domon was walking away. 'I guess he wants me to follow him.' Rain shrugged and stood. She followed behind him, quickly catching up.

***

'Please don't let this go wrong. Please don't let this go wrong.' Domon's head pounded. The hairs on his neck were bristled and he heard Rain's footsteps break a small twig on the forest floor. His footsteps faltered as his brain froze from nervousness, but he continued on. He was leading Rain to his spot.

'Do-Domon, where are we going?" Rain's voice wavered.

"You'll see," Domon grunted. He pushed back a low branch and let Rain step in front, so the branch would not swing back and hit her. His eyes were fixed on the floor, but he felt her unmoving gaze as she stepped ahead of him. 

'I don't think I can show her,' Domon's brain pulsed. 'But if I turned back now, what would she think? She'd think I was crazy.' Domon paused his dialogue to look ahead of him. The lake. He stood in the clearing as Rain caught up with him. 

"Is- is this what you wanted to show me?" Rain asked.

"No," Domon said sharply. He walked to the side of the lake where the waterfalls were crashing. Rain's lip dropped in awe as he bounded onto a rock in the water and inspected the waterfall. He looked about until he smiled in satisfaction and nodded. He bounded back to shore.

"Follow me." Domon commanded. Rain nodded and watched as he waded into the water. She stepped in and her eyes widened in shock of the cold water. She waded in with a smiling face to hide the numbness she was in. The water Domon led her to ended up to just below her skirt. He paused in front of a waterfall and Rain caught up.

'Wait a second... how am I going to get Rain through?' He looked to her, who was at his side. 

"Rain, we're going into the waterfall. I need you... to get under me." Domon shouted over the roar of the waterfall. Rain looked very confused and surprised. She nodded as Domon lifted his arm and she got under his shielding body. He rushed into the waterfall.

***

The moment I went under his arm, I felt safe. I was confused at where we were going, but I just went along with it. His grip on me became very tight as his body acted as a shield to the pounding cascade, his hand squeezing the life out of my arm. At once my eyes shut securely as he went head first into the fall. I was sent flying under him as we got past the waterfall, brushing against a flat plateau of black rock. My eyes fluttered open to find that Domon had rolled away. I couldn't see too well, so my hands groped around the floor and I pushed myself up against the rocky wall. I looked above me to see that we were behind the waterfall; I didn't think anything was back there. 

"Domon?" My voice echoed in the darkness. There was a small stream of light coming from a point in the waterfall were the water had split, and I saw Domon's silhouette against the light. I saw him look at the wall, inspecting it. He felt about it and seemed a bit excited. 'What's got him so worked up?' His head turned to look at me, and it chilled my spine. His eyes were dancing with excitement, and a small smirk cornered his colorless lips. A small blush played upon his face, and then the blood began rushing to my head.

Then the light went out.

I'm not sure exactly what happened, the small amount of light escaped the already dark area. I heard a thumping of feet come near me and a hand grab my wrist.

"Hold on tightly," A cool voice broke the cold air between us. I raised my eyebrows as I was suddenly thrust upward. I was hanging in midair as Domon's rough hand latched onto mine even more tightly. I was going up.

***

I couldn't believe I was going through with this. What if I dropped her? What if she made fun? What if... she thought I was..? I knew one thing for sure. To just keep climbing.

My foot wriggled it's way into the crevice much higher then the last one. It was much more difficult to climb with only one hand, and with Rain's safety dangling on my fingertips, I was even more stressed then earlier that day. I, Domon Kasshu, was scared. I heard Rain's heavy breathing and felt another of her small, soft hands reach up and grab my hand. She must have been very scared- it was quite dark and she was hanging on for dear life- it had been quite a while since we left the ground. But when I looked up I saw the end in sight; I smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. It became gradually lighter as I scaled the wall, now able to see the crevices with much more ease. I did not relax though, knowing I still had to get to the top.

And that's when it happened.

My foot had slipped in the slightest, causing some small rocks to tumble below me. It must have gotten in Rain's eye, because I heard a small, 'Ouch!'. As a reflex, one of Rain's hands reached down and began to wipe her eye. She quickly reached back to my hand, but it was too late. The other hand had been released from my grip.

It was all in slow motion, her beginning to fall. The sweat from both our hands had become too great and hers slipped from mine. I heard a small gasp of shock before a full on scream as Rain's shape slowly drifted away. My hand, as if by some kind of miracle, reached out and grabbed her neck, the closest thing to my grasp.

***

The air whistled past my face as I began to fall. But before I had gotten far, cold fingers wrapped around my neck, pulling me up. It was choking me; but it really didn't matter then. 

He had saved me from death again. 

He pulled harshly on my neck and brought my body to his. My face smashed against his chest, and his arm wrapped around my waist. Tears from the sudden shock sprawled out of my eyes at an alarming rate, and his heaving chest didn't comfort me. His arm squeezed me as his face looked up, and his one arm clinging to the wall began to drift upward. My heart rate jumped to know we were going higher. I looked up to see a large flooding of light and a deep dent in the wall. Is this what he wanted me to see? We went up higher, step by step. My eyes drifted to his face. He looked like he was deeply concentrating and quite... scared. I bit her lip and looked back down. I was so clumsy and stupid. I should have never let go.

But he didn't care. Or did he? I didn't know. Maybe he was actually angry at her for scaring him like that. Was he scared when I fell?

We stopped. We had reached the top.

"Hold on right here," Domon said as he plucked off my hands and placed them on the wall, inside a crevice. "I'll pull you up," He added. He pushed himself forward and ended up in the cave like area. His hand reached out and plucked mine off the wall and pulled me up. I landed beside him. My jaw dropped in awe.

The water in from of me had holes in the cascade, revealing light. It bounced off the water and reflected into the cave, wavering with every movement in the flow. The water was a deep green with small amounts of blue streaking the pastel color. It looked like a painting was being created in front of my eyes, the rich colors swirling onto the palette in front of me. The slightly transparent water sometimes gave way and allowed me to see the outside world, a window to a different realm. In my shock I hadn't realized I was leaning against the man beside me. But I did feel an arm snake its way around me and sit at my opposite side.

Not that I minded.

***

It was my perfect opportunity.

The only one in the world who actually cared about me was leaned up against my shoulder. Although sometimes I tried to hide it, her friendship was what kept me going. I studied her slowly, taking my time. My childhood affection roared like an oncoming war inside me. I had always wanted to be close to her, but my stubborn, block-headedness formed a wall around me. But, man, did she make me feel awkward. Since I was ten, I had formed a crush. Something about her made me want to be apart of her world. I hoped that I hadn't pushed her away so much that I could never be her friend again. I hated showing emotion. I want to go into battle with no feeling preventing the outcome of the battle.

I didn't even realize that my arm had wrapped itself around her waist. Horror swept across my face. I was about to withdraw, but something stopped me.

Rain's hand was atop mine. 

Her fingers had latched into mine.

The blood rushing to my face didn't even make a difference. It was the fact she kept looking ahead, at the tumbling cascade instead of turning to face him. She knew what would make him feel nervous, and she chose not to make him feel ashamed.

That made me feel comforted.

***

The two sat like that for what seemed like an eternity-in each other's comfort. While their feelings had been locked up in iron cages, their thoughts began to tumble from their lips.

But what they said is to be left up to you.

~~~

Yaaaaaaay! Uber- KAWAII! =^-^=

Legolas: Even I feel all... warm and fuzzy inside.

Me: Lalala, good mood. It's Saturday! *Dances* I hope you guys liked it!! Yippee! I finished it! Finally!

Legolas: Hmm... maybe if you give her ideas, Hannah will make more... although she really needs to catch up on GG:SS....

Me: True. Well, thanks so much for all the encouragement! It really makes me wanna keep going. And a special thanks again to Jen (23) for helping me proofread! ^~^ Oooh! Good mood!

Legolas: We were in such a good mood Hannah, that we forgot to do the disclaimer!

Me: Well, do it then!

Legolas: Hannah does not own me, any characters of G Gundam, but does own the poem, even though it wasn't used in this chappie.

Me: Oh, and if you were confused at any point (I sure was while writing it...) tell me and I'll improve/fix the errors that I missed! Remember: Review For More! RFM! Yay! Abbreviations! See ya'!

--Sailor Hannah

(P.S. Thank you, God bless you, whoever made the theme song to Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars! Makenai!)


	4. Perfection

Note to readers! I am dreadfully sorry for the wait-

Leggy: What wait?

Hannah: I am so loved.

Anyways, I'm been doin' an original ficcie, so I was totally uninspired for this story. But then, WHAM, I began to write. {Oh, and this chapter kind of jumps into a conversation, so... you have to assume what they are talking about, okay?}This chappie dwells on the remaining time in the cave, their tried conversations to their sweet embrace...

Leggy: 0.o;; They embrace? What?? They don't show feelings like that in the Guiana Highlands!

Hannah: Yes they do.

Leggy: No they don't.

H:Do.

L: Don't.

H: Do.

L: Don't.

H: I'LL MAKE THEM SHOW FEELINGS, OKAY??? THESE PEOPLE WANT ROMANCE, SO THEIR GETTING THEIR ROMANCE!

L: ....Okay.

***

I can't believe he just asked me that.

"Rain? Did you hear me?" His voice whispered into my ear. His voice was so different then normal. So quiet. Like he didn't want anyone to hear him at all. 

"N-no... I became your partner because I'm your friend," I replied firmly. His arm was still around my waist and my feet were swinging at the edge of the rock. I felt his grip on my hip tighten, his fingers curl around my figure. Shivers danced up and down my spine... as much as I loved being near him, this felt too close. My eyes drifted slowly to his, and I quickly looked back to see his eyes stone cold. Staring into me. 

"Are you sure that's the reason? Didn't your dad make you?" Domon's voice was like ice on my bare skin. Did he not believe me? I was about to say something when his voice interrupted yet again. "I think you're lying," He said with a more playful tone of voice. I huffed and jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Oh, really... Well, if you don't believe me, I guess you're right. I am lying." I shrugged and sagged back into my old position. One of his eyebrows arched at the comeback and thought a while before answering back.

"You really don't make sense sometimes," He said back, the firm foundations of truth backing up every word. He withdrew his arm and set it at his side. He let his lower half dangle over the edge dangerously as he put his feet into the closest crevice. I smiled sadly as I planted my hands at my sides, and scooted backward, deeper into the hole, farther from him. I folded my knees to my chest and latched my hands over my legs. I twiddled my thumbs boredly as I began to hum a few bars of song that popped into my head. 

"Domon," My voice cracked. I was just letting things slip out of my mouth. He cocked his head back.

"What?" He said cooly. His bangs fell over his eyes and his clear lips let out a heavy sigh- not one of annoyance, but of relief. Relief from the sudden silence. {*Authoress melts*}

"Do you... ever think of when we were little? I mean, from time to time?" I said nervously. I didn't want one thing to go wrong.

"Sometimes..." He said, turning his head back to the fall. In the corner of his eye, his pupil was looking at me sadly. I don't know how, it just looked... sad. I neverminded his eyes and tried to carry the conversation on.

"So... what, exactly, do you think about?" I said quietly. There was no answer. I decided to wait a bit, but then there was still no response. "Domon?" I stretched the muscles in my neck and tried to see what he was doing. His face was looking down at his curled fist, knuckles turning a ghostly white. He must have been thinking about Kyoji. I crawled over next to him to see a tear rain down from his chin and delicately drop to his hand. His eyes were pinched shut. I reached my hand hesitantly and placed it on shoulder. He jerked and I quickly withdrew.

Domon mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out. A small 'What?' slipped from my lips, and I covered my accursed slips.

"Just leave me alone," He said in a dangerous tone. His silky raven hair shaded his eyes, shielding his sudden anger.

Now, knowing how easy it is for someone to bruise his feelings, I didn't say a word. I just scooted back further, deeper into the cave- and deeper into my mind. Now I realize that was a mistake. I should have been tending to him. He must have been so embarrassed to cry in front of me. But I just sat there dumbly. 

"Please, just go," He whispered sadly. I was about to get up and jump off the edge, for I would do just that if I could, but then I decided that I would not move.

"No," I said sourly. I covered my lips yet again and looked at him. His head began to move up, soon confronting me. It looked so twistedly hurt. Contorted with anger and sorrow.

"I said, go!" His lips breathed heavily. "I want to be alone. Can't you do me a favor and leave?" He said softly. His auburn eyes were tearing from the memories I had brought up. My heart broke.

"N-n-o, I won't leave. You brought me here, and I'm stay-" My voice cracked and stopped. I got on my knees and scooted next him. With his face still staring at me, a bravely put a hand on his back. I felt it stiffen and, by instinct, jerk. But I wasn't moving. My fingers went up and and down, tracing the grooves of his muscles, carved deeply into his shoulders. His fast breathing was slowing down to a relaxed rate, and he put his face down into the rocky ground. My eyes closed, revealing a black sight. But I could feel what was happening.

I was falling in love.

***

The tears just kept coming. I literally tried to force my eyes to close, tired of my foggy sight. Every time I cried, I could hear laughter around me... even if no one was there. I guess someone could say I was scared of crying, a simple emotion. I remembered how when I was little, my br- Kyoji always teased me about crying like a baby. I guess he thought it was just a joke, but it stayed with me for life. I couldn't stand to be seen crying, so if I made Rain leave, she won't have the chance to make fun of me.

But I was being foolish.

When I looked up to meet her face, a sudden softness struck me. I was angry, but I just couldn't get angry at her, no matter how much I tried. She was looking at me so tenderly, as if she was touching me with her soul. She was replying to my remarks with stubborn retorts, not going no matter how much I begged. But a panic swept across me as I watched her scoot over to me with no explanation. I felt like an empty vessel, her image pouring into my blank mind. I had tuned out all words, so I just saw her moving lips and I didn't respond. My face fell to the ground as she felt along my back.

It felt so unusual for someone to touch me and not bring pain. I was so used to being punched and kicked and pained by those who loved me once, I was afraid of her at first. But now, her touch felt relaxing and kind. I knew she could read me like a book, no matter how I looked on the outside.

Could she see I was falling in love with her?

***

There was no use for words. Earlier they kept slipping out, my mind buzzing with thoughts. But now, I really didn't feel like anything. Like I was nothing but air, coaxing the furious mountain before me. With one motion, my fingers had run from his chiseled back to his hair. I smiled blankly as my finger intertwined with a lock of that black silk, twisting it about. It was greasy and dampened with sweat from the earlier climb, which made it shine like an ebony velvet. It didn't feel as scraggly as it looked- it was quite smooth and cool. But then, snapping from my dream like reality, my hand raced back to his back as I felt him breathing more quickly again.

I must be moving to fast. Instead of more gentle rubbing, I just drooped my arm about his back. What I didn't know was that his face had turned about once again and his murky eye was watching me. I was not paying attention, obviously, as I did the following.

I layed my head down on the arm that was drooped around his back to rest my neck. I snuggled into my own soft skin and looked out at the water. But then, water began to come from the corners of my eyes, emotions dripping down my cheeks. I was at peace. My eyes closed, and gentle, quiet sobs shook my shoulders. I sighed out of happiness, but then snapped out of my serene sate.

I remembered that I was right on top of him. He must think I was crazy, or... well, I'm not even sure if he could think anything else. I blushed as I sat straight up and folded my hands in my lap. My eyes wandered to his head, surprised to see his eyes peeping. I blushed harder and I must have been steaming. 

"Are you okay?" A voice echoed through the cave, and the next thing I knew, a hand was clinging to my face.

And for once, it felt completely normal.

***

Why was she crying? Was there something wrong? But from what I could see, she had a smile gracing her face. I never cried unless I was furious or deeply saddened. Was she? I had to find out. But from this position, I didn't want to move. She looked like she was at peace at last. I didn't want to disturb her.

But she moved gradually by herself. She was blushing a terrible amount, for a reason I'm not sure why. I certainly didn't mind her leaning on me. A couple tears streamed down her shy face- I guess her heart wasn't quite finished letting her feelings go.

And the next thing I knew, my heart wouldn't let me go. It had forced a question out my lips, no matter what my mind said. And then, to my horror and pleasure, my hand was on her face. She looked surprised at first, but then cool and calm. Like when someone would dip their body into a warm bath after a cold day- shocking at first yet so marvelous. Her arms clung to my outstretched one, signaling she was going to be fine... in a little while.

"I'm sorry," She finally broke the silence. I looked up at her. "I'm sorry for what I had said earlier. For bringing the issue up. For not leaving when you want-"

"No," I interrupted. "Don't be sorry," I replied, being totally out of character. She must have thought so too, for she waited a moment before replying.

"But I am," she said with regret. "And you can't change that, no matter what you say now. I hurt you, and I can't fix that. That frustrates me," she said sadly. She put my hand on her face and rubbed it slowly. "So, please, forgive me,"

"No," I said bull-headedly. She looked hurt. "Stop trying to be perfect. You're...good enough for me." I quickly regretted what I had said. She was more then enough.

"If you really think that," she paused and smiled sadly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" 

"I'm not perfect, either."

***

Time passed and the two climbed out of the cave, Rain in Domon's comforting arms the whole way down. Still abashed by their flirtatious actions, the two avoided speaking for the rest of the night. The following morning, someone stops in for a visit. That someone does something very embarrassing on Rain's part, how does Domon react? Tune in next week to find out! Dun-dun-dun, yadda yadda yadda, super drama to the max.

Leggy: Wow, you're boring.

Hannah: Hmm, well, that's nice. *dies* Wow, I've been in a 'zombified' mood lately, not really able to concentrate. That's why this chappie is a lil' spacey... 

Leggy: 'Lil' spacey?...

Hannah: I can't even think of a good retort to that. xx *boom* Wow.... ;-; So...bored....going....to.....DIE!!! Maybe someone could cheer thine up.

Leggy: Maybe by reading Hannah's other story? On www.fictionpress.com? *hint hint* And it's not G Gundam! *audience gasps until the lack of oxygen causes them to DIE* 

Hannah: Yes. DIE! MUAHAHA! It's an original fic... fanatsy,gore, and a moral! Whee! My name on there is 'Chuuru Adono'. ^.^....-.-

Leggy: Hannah does not own me, or G Gundam, or the $250 lifesize Jack Plush, 6'2. ;-; *sniffle*

Hannah: *Perks up* YOU did the disclamier, by yourself??? NOOO! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! *Pause* I mean, YAAY, we're going to die! ^-^

........Anyways, please tell me some horrible reviews-*sarcasm*- I'd love to hear some feedback on this dreadfully short chappie. Thanks! Oh, and I added so much sugar to this. It was angsty, but then kawaii and cliche'! ....... I think. No wait, that was my friend's lunch. BYE!

--Sailor Hannah, A.K.A. Conquerer Worm! {P.S. To Jen and Gold Angel: G.A., I am so very sorry I have not been reviewing. My computer is getting very angry with me and will barely allow me on the internet! I will review asap- I LOVE IT!!! To Jen: ...I am terribly sorry to hear that you didn't continue your original fic. I would love to hear some of it....^-

Oh, and I'm reading The Series Of Unfortunate Events, an ingenious story, so that might explain the angstyness-ness and use of the word 'dreadful'. OH, and I was listening to "My Immortal" while writing this...I soon became very depressed ....that song is so sad.... ;-; Bye!}


End file.
